The One Thing He Has Got
by TheDanni0608
Summary: Even now, after years and years of experience, he still never realises. He's always got friends, he's always got family, he's got everything... Yet still he doesn't realise. One-shot. Complete.


It was her seventh year to be contained in the Stormcage today, an anniversary if you will. Nevertheless, she spent her day like she would any other day…. Waiting. Waiting for her mad man in a box to turn up. For him to give that smug grin of his and to waltz over to her cell, sonic open the lock and take her away, as if it were a routine. She smiles, just thinking about the amount of times he's walked through those doors, or bars should I say, and for her to greet him with her catchphrase hello sweetie, he's becoming quite the romantic, now that she thinks of it. The rain distracts her from her thoughts, vigorously tapping against the window sill, she sighs. She gets up from the bed, mainly due to the fact she can't feel her bottom half, but also because she wants to be kept occupied. An alarm goes off in the background, signalling the guard swap, which, if she's honest she's glad, as the guard who was 'looking' after her was very dull. He'd never speak a word; just look at her with dreary eyes and a coffee in his right hand. He'd sit in his chair gormless for the past two hours, sipping away the caffeine, as if the real word were a dream. As much as she would love to stay 'domestic', she would love to just give him a wack one of the days, for keeping her under this tiresome torture. Whereas, the guard, that was to take over, was near enough the opposite. He was fairly new, quite young aswell, mid-twenties, give or take a few years. He would actually talk to her, gossip and chat, like she was a human being, after all, nearly every woman likes to be kept informed - or in this case, gossip about how a guard ended up getting killed earlier in the week... Most the guards there despise of the prisoners, which you can't really blame them for, in a way. Crazy psychopath's behinds bars, surely you'd be a tad cautious. As the older guard walks off, the younger man replaces him, already the place seems to uplift, just his cheery presence alone makes it all worthwhile. He greets her with a polite wave and a hello, and sits down on the chair all nonchalant, sitting down in a way he feels most comfortable, you wouldn't really expect him to be in the presence of a mastermind. He asks her how she's doing, and what she plans to do today, of course, he knows all about her, drifting off into space with the Doctor, and quite frankly, his not to bothered by it. So, asking if she has any plans doesn't seem too odd as what others would think. They socialise for a while, taking about their lives to one another, she feels like she can talk to him about anything, it's quite a nice feeling, she thinks. As his shift comes to an end he waves good bye and wishes her good luck for any future adventures. She simply blows him a kiss in response and says for him to take care of himself. As the guard disappears out of sight, River walks over to her 'desk', well not really a desk, more so an object that just holds all her stuff together, and picks up her blue diary that she is so fond of. She smiles just remembering all the times she had picked the diary up in the exact same way. She would always wake up, and the first thing she would do would be to check her diary is still there, even though she keeps it under her pillow for safe keeping, you can never trust guards these days. The lights go out, signalling it's time for bed. She really did think he would come this time, perhaps not. She won't grieve onto the thought, she's faced disappointment before, and it's definitely not new to her. She placed the diary under her pillow before she wraps up under the covers herself….

After only two hours of sleep, she is disturbed by a familiar noise. Is it really _that_ hard to keep the brakes off, she thinks to herself, furrowing her eye brows and slowly getting up from her comfortable position. She guesses correctly as a man walks over to her cell, dressed in a tweed jacket accompanied by a bow tie, a _red_ bow tie, to be precise. He sonics the lock open and walks into her cell, as if the obstacles standing in his way were no match for him. He moves over and sits next to her on the bed, tapping her nose on the way. She smiles at his mannerisms, and leans back, so as her back is against the wall. He follows and accidentally hits his head hard on the wall. She simply laughs at the man, much to his annoyance, and shakes her head at him doubtfully. She takes the diary from under the pillow and asks where they are. He replies back with a soft kiss to her lips. It was a tender and loving kiss, all his emotions pouring out of him, not that she minds. She kisses him back with just as much emotion, loving every second of his presence. His hands move up to her face, deepening the kiss, she obliges, moving her hand up his thigh. Comments like, I missed you and you were late, being mumbled into one and others mouths. He picks her up, like a groom would his bride, and carries her to the Tardis, making her laugh hysterically, promising her fabulous destinations and wonderful adventures. She's not too bothered, about the adventure's and amazing places, not that she doesn't mind the occasional breath-taking experience , but she would never mention that to him, as long as her time is spent with him, then every second is worthwhile. Once in the Tardis, she feels concerned somehow. The Tardis is not as bright and the atmosphere feels almost saddening. She asks him what's wrong, but of course, being The Doctor, nothing's ever wrong. He doesn't confess, not at first anyway, he can't lie to her. He mentions about how he left Amy and Rory, again, and how guilty he feels. She comforts him, sitting on his lap, saying encouraging words and giving 'distraction kisses'. He admits at being spoilt, how he doesn't deserve her or anything in his life. She wipes away his tears, telling him he deserves all his given. Friends, The Tardis, her… He doesn't agree, says he destroys everything after time. She hugs him, for the Doctor that's the first time they've ever hugged, when he thinks about it, he's hugged everyone besides her, and she's his wife. He doesn't respond at first, all his energy drained, but then he smells her hair. Intoxicating to his very brain, and it smell of the vortex, time and space itself, so very much home. He hugs her back, realising the one thing he has got…. Her.

_**It's very different from my other fics, but I hope you liked it.**_


End file.
